The Eight Curses
by Riolu G. Hand
Summary: They were created to stop a great evil from concerning millions of worlds. Fighting a silent war to protect others from it. Hundreds of lives lost to protect billions upon billions of lives. Now the next generation has been selected to fight this evil, but can they stop this evil in time? Or will they fail like so many others have?


Prologue

Anna Cross

The eight curses select people that have strong mind and will to fight. At least that was what I understood when one of the curses picked me to be its host. The Yellow Sheep. Let me start from the beginning, my name is Anastasia Cross but everyone calls me Anna for short. The reason for the name is because my Dad liked Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia and her history so he decided to name me after her. Though over the years everyone started to call me Anna for short.

I was only 15 years old and a Freshman in High school when the curse picked me. I was the first one to be picked before the rest of my friends. At first it was terrifying since I didn't know what was going on, then the memories of all of the previous Yellow Sheep's came to me soon after. After the first somewhat battle I had, I started looking into all of the memories that I was given. The memories told me that I had a mission to do. To defeat a great evil that wanted to take over multiple galaxies and dimensions for his own desires. Learning that I was going to be a hero in a fairy tale seemed so unreal at the time.

I always had a silly dream of wanting to be a hero like in the books I read as a child. Truth to be told, it all felt like a dream and if it was, I never want to wake up from it. Everything has its ups and downs though. For one example, I couldn't tell my Dad what was going on in fear that he will not believe me a word I would say. That he might send me to a psychiatric ward. Fear is what holding me back from telling him. The second is trying to hold everything together. Apparently all the other girls who were the host before me always ask the next host to do something for them. It's not that I don't want to help them but some of them lived nearly a hundred years ago or some of them are an only child so finding someone next of kin is going to be hard to do.

The third is keeping my mouth shut. I was always told that I had a big mouth and sometimes don't know when to close it. Which at one point almost got me killed because I had provoked one of my friends. Because of these curses I almost lost my friends. Now that I have mention it, I should talk about my old and new friends. My best friend Christopher Leroux, we all call him Chris for short, he is like a brother that I never had and we pretty much protect each other. He would have a field day if someone hurt me emotionally and physically.

There is my friend Sara Klose, she threatens to hit us if we tried to give her a nickname when we first meet. She's really cool and sometimes she teaches me some ballet dancing. Also, she doesn't take poop from anyone and she makes she that everyone knows it. Literally. How? She punched/broke a robber's noise after he tried to take her mother's bracelet from her. It was kind of entertaining at the time. She may not show much emotion but she throws one hell of a right hook. I'm happy she's my friend because I could go to her for some advice and know she has my back.

My other male friend Jackson Leonus, we tried to call him Jay once but it didn't fit him so we decided that Jack instead, it actually made more sense. He's like the leader of the group, I think. Kind of hard to tell sometimes but we try not to think about it. Anyways, he makes sure that everyone is doing something physical no matter what. He is the reason why I joined the bat meted team in our school. Jack also looks out for his friends and brother too. No matter what.

My other female friend, Emily Christopoulos and yes I know her last name is a bit of a mouthful. She is the fashion devil of the group. Why? I once wore flats, jeans, and button dress shirt to a small house party and then she forced me home to change into a summer dress and four inch heels. The lady is crazy when it comes down to fashion and trust me, it's scary as hell when she is pissed off. In truth, she is a nice girl to be around with when she is not going fashion devil on you. Don't piss her off and you're good to go, but don't play her in volleyball though. Shit goes down really fast.

My third guy friend Joshua Leonus, he is Jack's younger brother by a year, and complete opposite from his older brother. He's the funny odd ball of the group that always somehow put a smile on everyone. Josh always tries to find the good in people despite them being a total douche bag, he still tries. Though his hearing isn't that great, sometimes we have to scream his name from time to time again to get his attention. I think he's going deaf from both ears. I noted that his hearing range is different but I have to make sure it's correct. But he doesn't like talking about it with anyone so I'll just have to wait.

My second best friend Kaya Hirose, sometimes we call her K whenever she's in a good mood to be call that, which are rare times now that I think about it. She makes sure everyone in our group has good grades and tutor us when we need it, especially near testing days. Kaya doesn't really talk about her family much and at first I was okay with that but soon I got curious about it. Almost cost me my friendship with her and my life. I'll talk about that later.

Then there is me, Anastasia Cross, or Anna for short. I am the youngest of the group of my friends. All of them are either going to be 17 or 18 years old soon. I just turned 15 on the first day of the school. We don't really talk about it because they know I'll get sad when they start. Just a reminder that I'll be on my own soon. We try to avoid the whole conversation completely. We're just not ready for the new sudden change, or at least I'm not ready.

I'll also talk about my new friends later too. Trust me, it's going to make more sense later on.

All of us been through a lot. The first time we actually found out about other worlds/ dimensions, was when Master Hand and Crazy Hand broke into Kaya's house. All of us were spending the night at her place because we needed help studying for semifinals. If I remember correctly, Jack literally pointed a shotgun to Master Hand's head when he took his human form and threatened to shot if he didn't start talking. At the time, Master Hand gave this BS story about how he had heard rumor about someone in the house had a dangerous weapon that could threaten mankind. For some reason, I believed him because like I said before, I always wanted to be the hero in my story books. To fight the bad guys and save people. So I pleaded for Jack to give Master Hand and Crazy a chance to prove themselves to us.

Josh also took my side too. I think he also believed what Master Hand had said too and wanted them to show us that they were telling the truth. We were the only two at the time to believe what he was saying. I don't know why but we just did. I don't know why but we just did. After a few minutes, the others finally decided to give Master Hand and Crazy a chance. It was still night out so the house was still pretty dark but I could have sworn that Master Hand looked relief at our decisions. But I pushed the thought into the back of my mind. Master Hand then asked if we needed anything before we go, us being teens and still not fully believing him, we said no. Looking back now, I think all of us regret not bringing extra clothes and toothbrushes with us.

...

...

...

Yeah actually we did regret that decision deeply.

But in our defense, we really thought that he was still lying about being from another dimension. Though after believing him, which was about a week later, we went home for a break and some down time. He also gave us the choice if we wanted to help collect all of the Smashers before we lift too. Let the record show that Emily did not faint, she just felt light headed.

If I remember correctly, we spent about a week there before caving to go home. Because we really wanted different clothes and our toothbrushes badly. By that point I had already received the curse and kick-ass chakrams. The sad thing is though, I felt that I'll wake up and realized it was just a dream. Just the thought of it I wanted to cry. Sad, right?

Truth is, sometimes I really wished it was a dream. Maybe we could have avoided a lot of grief.


End file.
